Hermione AND NOTT?
by lucyheartifilla21
Summary: When hermione finds out shes a zabini she has a dream about slytherin sex god #3 Whats going on
1. Hermione Meets Mia

"AHHHHHHH! MUM, DAD COME QUICK!"

"Hermione! Hermione what is it? Are you alright?" Mrs. Granger shouted upon running though the door to Hermione's room  
"W-whs gmng on?" Hermione's dad sputtered as he also entered the room at a run, with a mouth full of toothpaste.  
Hermione slowly took a step onto her plush black carpet, coming out of her en suite. Upon seeing their daughter Mr. and Mrs. Granger stared wide eyed and then looked sheepish."Um, good *cough* good morning sweetheart." Mrs. Granger said in a high squeaky voice.  
Hermione turned around to face her full length mirror in the bathroom again. Staring back at her was a 5' 6", 115 pound, long straight black haired girl. She had starry violet eyes lined with thick black lashes and porcelain skin. Upon further inspection she found a flat stomach and curvaceous hips and chest. She blinked once at the reflection and promptly fainted.

"Oh dear." Mrs. Granger murmured as her husband caught their daughter whilst trying not to lose his mouth of toothpaste.  
Mr. and Mrs. Granger laid Hermione down on her bed, pulling the covers up they stole an apprehensive glance at each other.  
"I guess it's about time we tell her dear, otherwise she is going to think she's gone mad." Mr. Granger whispered. He could see tears silently making their way down his wife's face and moved around the bed to comfort her.  
Through sniffles and tears Mrs. Granger answered. "I… I don't want to lose her; I don't know what I'll do."  
"Shh, come on now, this is Hermione we're talking about. There is no way we are going to lose her. Sure things are probably going to change, but who says that change has to be a bad thing. Let's go down stairs and I'll make you a cup of tea. When she wakes up we will fill her in." Mr. Granger smiled at his wife and took her hand leading her out of their daughter's room and into the kitchen.

While they were busy devising a plan on how they would break the news to their daughter, Hermione's subconscious was giving her a headache.

~~~~Hermione's POV~~~~

************************************************** **********************

Hmm, dreams are nice. Well, most dreams anyway, some are strange and make me want to stay awake forever.  
But this dream is nice. Clouds, a meadow, a sexy guy with bron...brown hair? Oh, no. No. NO. NOOOO! This can't be happening. Run Hermione come on faster than that. Geez why does it always seem that no matter how hard you try to run in a dream you never get anywhere. Oh great, he's catching up now. I stop and turn around to face my tormentor.

"What do you want asswhole?! You don't torture me enough in reality; you now need to come infiltrate my subconscious?" I scream at the brown Slytherin.

"You know, you're rather sexy when you're angry Mia." Nott purred reaching out to tuck a lock of hair behind my ear.

"Mia? Who the hell is Mia? And get your hands off me Nott or I'll hex you all the way to the States!" I yelled back at him while throwing his hand off that had moved to cup my cheek. I tried to suppress the electric jolt that I felt throughout my body when his skin had come in contact with mine. I couldn't let him know he had any effect on me, he'd never let me live it down.

The words and actions didn't seem to deter him. Nott took a step towards me so we were close enough I could feel his hot breath on my forehead. He was rather tall. Hmm, 6' 1" or 6' 2" I believe? Anyway, got off subject there… my feet felt like they weighed a ton. My entire body felt like I had been petrified, all I could move were my eyes. I looked up to his face while he bowed his head to look me in the eye.

Have Nott's eyes always been that color? It's like a emerald/green. It would be cool I guess, if it wasn't Nott we were talking about. I could look into eyes that color all day long, which was basically what I was doing. Nott brought his hand up again to caress my cheek all the while still holding my gaze.

His whispered words came out of his mouth sounding soft and sweet… "I love you Mia."

************************************************** **********************

I sat up in my bed and let out a long scream. Oh Merlin, what the bloody hell was that! And, more importantly who is Mia and how did Theo sodding Nott become the star of one of my dreams!?

I could hear my parents' chairs scrape on the kitchen floor followed by footsteps stopping at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hermione? Are you alright?" I heard my Mom call up the stairs.

"Um, yeah. Just had a nightmare of sorts. " I replied a bit shaky. Well, it was the truth. Even though most girls in Hogwarts and perhaps the world would fall at the feet of Nott if he declared his love for them, I Hermione Jean Granger is definitely not one of them. Stupid girls. Stupid arrogant sex addicted player Nott .

"Al- alright dear. Would you please join your father and me down here when you're ready, we have something to discuss with you." Was it my imagination or did my mum seem nervous about something? Hmm, wonder what's up.

"Okay, I'll be right down, just need to use the loo." I shouted on my way to my bathroom.

"Shit. That's right. No wonder she sounded nervous." I mumbled under my breath as I stepped into my bathroom. The mirror straight ahead reflected that same black haired, pale skinned girl, or should I say woman, because she sure doesn't look like a little girl. I have to say, she was rather pretty, the eyes were the killer. Who had purple eyes? Weird.

When I was done I tried to avoid the mirror on my way out of the bathroom. I took the stairs very slowly afraid of what I might find down there. What if there were more surprises. Did Crookshanks turn into a tiger while I was asleep? Did my parents turn my house into a library? Did they get me the Batmobile? Hmm.. oh a library, maybe I should quicken my pace. I rounded the corner to find my parents not in the kitchen.

"Mum, dad where are you?"

"We're in the living room pumpkin." I heard my Dad call. Pumpkin, why do people use that as a term of endearment for kids? I mean what's so cute about a pumpkin. It's orange for starters, the insides look like stringy mush, and the outside is all bumpy. The seeds are tasty so "10 Points to the Pumpkin". But other than that what's it got. They're famously known to be hacked into and carved out with scary witch and cat and ghost pictures on All Hallows Eve. So what does that mean? Great, my dad thinks I am an ugly, bumpy, orange thing that should be carved out with pictures of objects that actually exist in my world. Well done Dad, way to make me feel loved. Anyway, I'm just joking, I love my Dad, but I still wish I could be called something cute like ladybug or something along those lines. Just nothing candy related, I don't want to be making correlations between a stripper and my new nickname  
All of this is going through my head as I enter the living room to find my parents sitting on the sofa sipping their tea and looking at me with pained expressions on their faces.

"Okay, so please tell me something went wrong with the shampoo I used last night, or someone flooed here and slipped some polyjuice potion into my tea, or I was bitten by a radioactive spider and or vampire, or …." I could have gone on and on wracking my brain for excuses as to why I suddenly looked like a Goth model, but no such luck my mum had to ruin my fun.

"Hermione, breath. Please Sweetheart; it is none of those things. Just take a seat and we will explain everything." Mum was strangely calm, too calm if you ask me. I started to get even more freaked out than the first time I glanced in the mirror this morning.

I moved over to the arm chair facing the sofa on the other side of the living room. I only perched on the edge in case I needed to quickly bolt from the room.

"Tea darling?" My mother offered, always one for manners that woman.

I shook my head slowly and murmured a "No thanks."

"Can we please just get on with whatever you have to tell me? I would like to figure out how to change back into myself." I stated a little louder. I was getting a little annoyed with the silent atmosphere. You could feel the nervousness radiating out of everyone.

I saw my parents stiffen a little and put their cups down simultaneously. Uh oh, this must be some pretty big news if they can't even hold a cup of tea. I fixed my eyes on my father as he started to speak.

"Well, Hermione. You see, um… you can't change back. This is your new self." He had sort of a tight lipped smile, pleading with his eyes for me to be ok.

I think I lost all of my senses at that point. Sight, I saw nothing except a fuzzy blur in front of my eyes. Smell, there was no scent from the bowl of cinnamon potpourri wafting to my nose. Taste, well I had nothing in my mouth so that was a useless sense at the moment. Sound, I only heard a loud buzzing noise ringing through my head. And touch, I wasn't aware at the time, but I would be later that I was digging my nails so hard into my palms that I actually drew blood.

Slowly my hearing was returning after what was probably 10 minutes or so of acting like a vegetable. I could faintly hear my parents calling "Hermione!", "Hermione can you hear me?" over and over again. Then my vision started to return when I caught sight of my Dad's hand waving frantically in front of my face. It was quite annoying really and giving me a slight headache from the movement. I reached out and grabbed his hand to stop him. Speech till evaded me at the moment so I just looked him in the eye and slowly moved my head back and forth.

"Oh thank God, Hermione you had us worried there Pumpkin, you were basically catatonic." Dad verbalized. Hmm, catatonic, maybe I should have stayed in that state so I could just stay in my room for the rest of my life and not explain to everyone why one-third of the Golden Trio now looks like a vampire!

I leaned back into the chair and pulled my knees up under my chin and rested my head on top of them. My Dad stood up and started checking my vital signs.

"Dad, dad what are you doing?" Ah ha there I found my voice!

"Hermione I'm a doctor, I'm checking to see if you're ok."

"Dad, you're a dentist." I explained calmly. Maybe I wasn't the only one that needed their vitals checked here.

Dad just harrumphed and sat back down on the couch with mum following suit.

I took a few deep breaths while my parents just stared at me afraid to make the next move. Probably afraid that I would start having convulsions the next time.

"Alright…. Would you care to explain why I am now stuck looking like this?" I said through gritted teeth. It's not so much that I didn't like the way this girl looked, but I would miss what was it, ME. I would miss me. I started whining in my head. I already got enough attention as is being a part of the GT, I didn't need anymore and I was sure I was going to get it with the way I looked now.

"Ok honey, here it goes. And please, let me say everything I need to say without interruption, it will be easier that way. Alright?" Mum stated. With a nod from me she continued.

"Eighteen years ago we filled out paper work at an adoption agency. We were not able to conceive a child and wanted one more than anything. Within a few months we got a call stating they had a little girl that needed a good home. We were thrilled." My eyes started tearing up at the words adoption agency. I was adopted. Oh boy. First the new look and now I'm adopted.

"We brought you home as soon as we could and have loved you as if you were our own flesh and blood from the first moment we laid eyes on you. A couple of weeks after you came home with us we received a letter. Not by post, by owl. It was very strange to have an owl tapping on the window with a role of parchment attached to its leg I can assure you." My mother giggled a little at the memory and I had to smile in response.

"The letter stated that your name was Hermione and you needed protecting. We were very frightened at first, we called the police and had them try to trace the letter, but nothing came back. A few months went by and we got another letter, again by owl. It asked us to take very good care of you, that you were a special child and your real mother loved you very much but could not protect you at the given time. Throughout the years we received such letters telling us that your birth mother was extremely grateful for us taking such good care of you. One also stated that you were magical."

I think my mouth had formed an O shape by now. So, my biological family was still out there and they knew where to find me, and they knew I was magical. Which means THEY are magical. I must be a half blood or more. This was just too much. Seven years of being called a mudblood and in one day I find out I'm not a bushy haired, big toothed muggleborn. I needed to lie down again, but I needed to find out the rest of the story before I did anything else.

"Of course we thought someone was playing a prank on us, until you got your letter to Hogwarts. All of a sudden all of the strange outbursts when you were younger and the letter stating you were magical made sense, and so we ventured to the Leaky Cauldron to see if it was in fact all true, and lo and behold it was." Mum had finished her speech and let out a long breath.

"Hermione, we want you to know that this doesn't change the way we feel about you. You are our daughter first and foremost and we love you with everything we have. Please don't let this hurt our relationship." My Dad was pleading with me. Of course this wasn't going to change our little family. It might add new people to it, but it would never change the fact that I love the people who have raised me all my life.

I went over and hugged my parents, I heard my mum let out a whimper and pulled back to see tears had finally come down her cheeks.

"Mum please don't cry, of course this doesn't change anything. You'll always be my parents. I love you guys so much." They both pulled me back into a hug.

When we broke apart my Dad spoke up.

"There's something else. We received a letter on your 17th birthday. We hadn't gotten one in years so it was quite the shock. It said that you had been put under a "glamour charm" or something, which we can obviously see now that you were. It also stated that scenario A. this so called glamour charm would wear off on your 18th birthday. That was last year. So we assumed it was scenario B. it would come off when there was no longer a major threat to the wizarding world. Well, Voldy- whatever you call him has been dead for what did you tell us, about 2 and ½ months now. We figured perhaps something went wrong with the charm and you were going to stay how you were, but this morning proved us wrong."

I cleared my throat, "Um, it might have waited until most of the influential Death Eaters were either killed or put into Azkaban. Harry told me they were doing a raid on some Death Eater camps yesterday." I started to pace around the room.

"Oh Merlin Harry! Ron! Ginny! What am I going to tell my friends!?" I belted out into the air.

"Hermione, dear if they are the wonderful friends that they have been for the past 7 years of your life, then they will accept this new you. You are the same person on the inside; the outside is the only thing that has changed." My mother tried to soothe my nerves but it wasn't working as well as I'd hoped as I was still pacing and took to chewing on my bottom lip.

"Hermione, I am going to ask you a series of questions and I want you to answer them as quickly as possible, okay?" Dad, what are you doing you want to play games at a time like this? Well, ok, I nod and he focuses on me.

"Who was the author of Gone with the Wind?"

"Margaret Mitchell." Too easy Dad, come on.

"Which would you rather buy a Ferrari or a book?"

"Book."

"Name 3 books by Charles Dickens."

"Great Expectations, A Christmas Carol and A Tale of Two Cities."

"Where would you rather go, Disneyland or the Cairo Museum?"

"Cairo Museum."

"See, you're still the exact same Hermione." My dad laughed and got up to give me a hug, mum joined in and we all chuckled a bit.

"Let's go have some breakfast and you can fill me in on anything else, I'm starving." I said.

We all made our way into the kitchen cooking up bacon, sausage, eggs and toast. I poured 3 glasses of orange juice and set the table.

"So.." I said while coming to lean on the counter. "Is there anything else I should know?"

My parents exchanged a quick glace and my mom took an envelope out of her pocket then handed it to me. My name was written on the front in elegant script, I've never seen my name look so fancy except perhaps when Professor McGonagall writes it.

"What's this?" I asked my parents.

"It came this morning, while you were passed out upstairs. It had a note attached that said we were to give it to you. It also came with one for us. It stated that your family was notified when the glamour charm ended, and…. And that they would like to meet you and have you come live with them for the rest of the summer until you go back to school." I could tell this was hard for my mum to tell me, she looked defeated.

"Oh." Was all I managed to get out. I was beyond curious to see who my biological family was, but they wanted me to live with them? I'm not sure I was ready for that.

"I'm going to go sit down and read this while breakfast is cooking."

"Ok Pumpkin." This time pumpkin didn't even faze me, all I was focused on was the letter in my hands, and it seemed to weigh a ton.

"Hey mum, you keep saying "My mother", but you haven't said my parents or father. Is there a reason why?" I asked tentatively.

"Well, the letters never said anything about your father sweetheart. We assumed he must not be in the picture." Mum explained.

"Hmm." I mumbled as I slowly sank into one of the chairs around the kitchen table and slid my finger under the tab. I lifted the letter out of the envelope and read:

My Dearest Hermione,

Hello darling. I hope you are taking the news as well as can be expected. I know it comes as quite a shock. Please try to understand we did what we had to do to keep you safe. You see, when the Dark Lord was in power it was dangerous to have children, but especially to have daughters. We were not part of his circle, but we needed to protect you regardless. It was very dark times. We were elated when we were notified that you found a good family that would treat you right. Please know that I love you very much and that I don't want you to neglect the family that has raised you as their own for the past 18 years. I must tell you, your father is not in my life anymore, he hasn't been for many years, but we are doing well all the same. You are probably wondering why I said "we" then, yes? Well, Hermione you have a brother, a twin actually. He is a wonderful young man and I am sure you are a wonderful young woman. I was hoping you would do me the great honor of meeting us at your earliest convenience. When I was notified the glamour charm was gone and the world was finally rid of the Dark Lord I jumped for joy. I would so love to meet you my darling.

Much love from your mother,  
Violet Zabini

My eyes went wide as I read the last name. It kept shouting itself in side my head "Zabini, Zabini, ZABINI!"  
"Uh, mum… I'm not hungry anymore."


	2. Theo IS What

"Honey?" I heard my mum call on my way to the bathroom. Thankfully I made the toilet in time; I didn't feel like cleaning the floor or myself if I got sick everywhere. Zabini? The Zabini's, seriously? Why me? Universe are you totally trying to make my life a living hell? Ok, let's calm down Hermione and think of what you know about the Zabini family. Well… nothing. Except the tall sort of punk/ Goth looking guy that hangs around with Malfoy and Nott is a Zabini. Oh Merlin, my twin brother is best friends with Draco Malfoy and Theo Nott . Can someone please strike me dead with a bolt of lightning? Right now, come on. Anyone? No one wants to help me? Lovely. I slumped down onto the floor after flushing the toilet. I curled my body around the base and laid my face against the cool porcelain. Ahh, that feels nice. Now if my head would stop spinning from this whirlwind horror show I might be able to will myself into a coma. That's how my parents found me, on the floor, hugging a toilet."Hermione?" Mum please just go away and leave me be, I've had enough talking for one day. I grunted in response. Then I felt a pair of arms lift me off the floor and away from my new porcelain friend. On the way up the stairs I felt like a fool. I'm 18 years old, do I really need my Dad to carry me up the stairs."Dad put me down, I can walk you know." Ouch, that came out a little harsher than I intended. He was only trying to help after all. "We're almost to your room." He said unaffected. After he set me down on my bed, my mum went to my bathroom and got me a cool wet washcloth. I lied down and placed it on my forehead. "Sweetheart, we will be right downstairs. You rest for a while. Today was a lot to take in." I could hear my mum say before she and dad left my room, closing the door behind them.

Yeah, no shit today was a lot to take in. How my mind hasn't exploded yet I will never know. I sat up on my bed and placed the washcloth around the back of my neck. Then I reread the crumpled note I still held in my hand from my moth… Mrs. Zabini.

What to do, what to do. Ok, Blaise Zabini. Has he ever personally tormented me? No, but that doesn't make up for the fact that he is mates with Malfoy. The Zabini's weren't a part of Voldemort's Death Eaters the letter said so that's a plus.

"Ugh!" I knew that if I didn't meet my "Mum" and my "brother" then I would go mad. Why do I have to be such a know-it-all? I need to know everything about everything. Of course I need to know about the real me. I wonder if anyone besides the Zabini's know about me. Probably not right, I would have heard about it floating through Hogwarts. Ok, I guess I need to respond. No time like the present right? Wrong. I'll do it after dinner.

In the mean time, I think I will try to get used to this new body since it's obviously not going anywhere. Ok, mirror time. I climbed off my bed, or tried to was the better word. My foot got caught in my comforter and I tumbled onto the floor with a loud THUMP.

"Hermione? Hermione are you alright?" Dad called up from downstairs.

I quickly stood up, a tad embarrassed and very glad no one was there to witness it. Unfortunately my clumsiness didn't change as well as my appearance.

"I'm all good!" I yelled back wincing as I touched my hip. "Ouch, well that's going to bruise tomorrow." Great, new body and new bruises to go along with it.

I finally found my balance once again and walk over to my bathroom. Maybe I should move my floor length mirror to a different area of the bathroom since it is the first thing staring me in the face when I walk in here. I took in the figure staring back at me.

Hmm, skin as white as Malfoy's. Bloody hell, now I look like a ghost. It does look nice though with the shinny black hair that stops at my mid back. The contrast is striking, pretty almost. I still say I look like a vampire, but I would classify it as a beautiful vampire. I will not kill you and suck your blood, just be mesmerized by my beauty and all will be fine. Ok enough of that, so this is what it feels like to have curves. I always saw Lavender Brown and Pansy pug- face Parkinson have all the boys fawn over them because they have "curves."

Well, now I've got them too. I turned to the side to assess my stomach and backside. Hmm, nice butt, not too big, not small by any means. Stomach flat, boobs wow. I must have gone up at least a full cup size. Not that I was small, but now I could easily be a 34C. I turned back around to face front and stared at my new face. The eyes still kind of freaked me out so I tried to avoid them. Nose a tad smaller, but fits in with the new face. No more freckles, just smooth ivory skin. Lips, plump and pink. I smiled to check out my teeth.

"Huh, they're perfect. Good thing too or else my parents would have me in their office faster than I could say sectumsempra." I let out a little laugh.

Ok, come on Gryffindor bravery, they're just eyes. Albeit creepy purple eyes, but eyes none the less and they belong to you. I slowly lifted my gaze to look straight at them in the mirror. Ok, not as bad I thought. Pretty in a way I suppose, they're not so dark they blend in with the irises or so light it looks like I'm an ocular albino. Thick lashes surround them and I think 'good, won't have to buy so much mascara anymore.' Lifting my eyes a little higher I saw perfectly shaped black eyebrows.

After staring at my reflection for another 10 minutes my stomach growled.

"Really stomach, I don't know how you can eat at a time like this." I mumbled as I headed out of my room to grab something to eat.

Mum and dad looked up when I entered the kitchen.

"Do we have any Nutella and Fluff mum?" I asked as I moved to the counter and opened the bread box.

"Yes honey I'll get them out of the pantry." She told me as she opened the pantry door.

Nutella and Fluffernutter. One of the most delicious combinations to ever grace the world of bread. If you haven't tried it then you are seriously missing out! I took 2 slices of bread and plopped them in the toaster. No one spoke as I waited for my bread to heat up. When it was done I smothered one side with the gooey marsh mellowness and the other with the decadent chocolate hazelnut spread. Yum.

I put my sandwich on a plate and cut it on a diagonal. Then I hopped up on the counter and began to eat.

"So, I'm thinking about replying to the letter." I said quickly, the silence was irritating.

My mum stopped on her way to the table for a second, then started up again.

"Oh?" She said.

"Yeah… I think I want to meet them." I didn't want to see their faces when I said this so I hopped off the counter and went to get a glass of milk.

"Oh, well alright dear. When were you thinking of meeting them?" Mum had waited to ask this until I was back on the counter and facing them.

"Tomorrow." I said and I tried to cover up the rest of my sandwich while dad sprayed his iced tea everywhere. Huh, never thought I'd see that, I thought stuff like that only happened on the telly.

"Sorry." Dad mumbled as he tried to clean up his mess. I couldn't help but chuckle at the situation.

"Um, well it's a bit soon, but if that's what you want Mione then that's fine. If you want you can invite them to come here for brunch tomorrow." I could tell mum was trying to be supportive but I knew deep down she was wondering if I would like my biological family better.

I walked over to the table and hugged both of them. "Thanks you guys. I'll go send them a message now." I started to walk out of the room and turned back to look at them.

"By the way, I love you Mum and Dad." I said with as much love I could muster and a bright smile.

Brunch tomorrow. Brunch tomorrow? How about you come for brunch tomorrow. Bloody hell, I really should have left this letter writing thing until after dinner like I had planned. Ok, crumple that paper up and start again.

Dear Mrs. Zabini,

I would be pleased if you and your son would join me and my family for brunch tomorrow morning at 11 am. If you accept then please use the floo network and say "Granger Household".

Yours sincerely,

Hermione

"Do I write Granger, or Zabini?" I wondered out loud. In the end I decided not to add a last name. I rolled up the letter and called over my new owl Billie Joe. I had gotten him to celebrate the downfall of Voldemort. He was a beautiful silky black color and was a tad plump. Crookshanks wasn't too happy at first when I brought him home but I explained that I needed a way to communicate with the wizarding world. He was upset for about a week, but eventually came around. I tied the parchment to Billie's leg and gave him a treat.

"Please bring this to Mrs. Violet Zabini." I stroked his feathers and with a small nip at my finger he was off. I watched until his black shape was out of sight. They must live in a manor right if they're friends with the Malfoy's? Oh well, it will get to her one way or another.

I then found myself swishing my wand around cleaning my room up; I didn't want to make a bad first impression in case they wanted to see my personal space. When I was done I brought my wand downstairs with me because I knew my mum would be cleaning as well.

And I was right; she was vacuuming the rugs while she had dad dust the mantel.

"Mum. Mum! MUM!" I tried to get her attention, but had to scream over the vacuum. She eventually looked over her shoulder to me in the doorway and turned the machine off.

"Yes?"

"Here, let me." I swished my wand around the room at various things and muttered "Sourgify."

"Well, that was great. I'm going watch some Dr. Who. Anyone interested?" Dad said as he sat down in the arm chair. Mum and I both shook our heads.

I spent the rest of the day before dinner in my room trying to piece together an acceptable outfit to fit my new body. I would definitely have to go shopping; most of my clothes were too small now. I finally decided on a dress and heels and put them aside for my "Meet the Parent" day tomorrow. After changing back into my pajamas, yes I wore pjs all day but you would too with the kind of nonsense that was thrown at me since I woke up, I went downstairs for dinner.

After a dinner filled with hyperactivity on mum's part, she was trying to make a list of what to feed our "guests" in the morning; I decided to call it a night. I washed my face, brushed my teeth and climbed into bed.

I hoped I would have a dreamless sleep.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Bloody hell." I rolled over and hit the snooze button on my alarm clock.

About 2 seconds later I shot out off bed, ran into my bathroom and, "oh, yeah I definitely still have to move that mirror", and started the hot water to take a shower.

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"Ahh! Stupid alarm!" I hopped out of the bathroom on one foot, why you ask, because I was in the middle of taking off my pajama pants when the stupid alarm went off again! I flipped the switch to OFF and hopped back into the bathroom. Ok, I have 1 hour until they get here, well that is if they come.

Once I was done in the shower I used a drying spell on my hair and body, I love being a witch. I ran back into my room and got dressed. Last night I had decided on the light peach dress I wore when retrieving my parents from Australia about a month ago. If they liked it enough to let a "stranger" into their home, then hopefully my "bio" mom and brother will like it too.

Dress, check. Heels, check. Hmm, bow necklace, check. Ok time for makeup, if need be. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. Well, the dress fit before but now it fits like a glove. It fits my chest and lets a tad of cleavage peak out which I didn't have before. It hugs my waist and then flairs out into a full skirt just below my knees. This is one of the only dresses I own now a days so I better get some use out of it right? Right.

"Ok, breathe, 10 minutes to go. Maybe they won't even show. No they probably would have sent an owl back if they couldn't make it. Then again, Billie Joe isn't even back yet."

Tap tap tap

"Speak of the devil." I went over to my window to let my owl in. He didn't have a letter, which meant the Zabini's received mine and probably accepted the offer. "You look beat buddy, how far away does this family live?" I gave him an owl treat and he hooted up at me before flying over to his perch to take a nap.

"Ok, 5 minutes." I began pacing around my room; luckily my heels were only 2 inches so my feet weren't getting a work out.

"4"

"3"

"2"

"1"

Ding ding ding. I heard the bell we attached to the fireplace chime. Oh boy, oh boy. I went back to the mirror in my bathroom to make sure I looked alright. I decided to put a bit of blush on and some lip-gloss before heading out of my room.

"Hermione, sweetheart please come down." Mum called up to me.

"Ok breathe Hermione, everything will be alright." I tried to calm myself as I walked down the stairs, two feet on each stair to bide me some time.

"We're in the kitchen Pumpkin." Dad said above the chatter going on in there. The scent of breakfast foods and others filled my nostrils and would have hurried me along if not for the fact that my biological mum was in that room.

As I rounded the corner the noise stopped. So I stopped, right inside the door frame. Sitting at the table were my mum and dad, what I assumed to be Blaise Zabini, and a woman who looked to be about 40. She was beautiful. She had long curly black hair that was half pinned up behind her head and ivory skin. She stared at me and I stared at her. I noticed she had the same violet eyes as I did, except a bit lighter. Maybe that's why her parents named her Violet. I looked to Blaise and noticed he also had the same porcelain skin and purple eyes that I did. His eyes however had been outlined with black eyeliner which really made them pop. His hair was black and hung loose in front of his eyes. All in all my brother was very good looking. Maybe that's why he was friends with Nott, gorgeous purebloods move in packs."Hello Mia." My "mother" said as she stood up and walked slowly towards me. Mia? There's that name again."What did you call me?" I asked which made her pause before she reached me."Oh, um Mia. It's a nickname we gave to you when you were born. If you don't like it I understand." Mother told me. Hmm, besides being freaked out because Nott used that name in my nightmare I wasn't totally opposed to it. It did have a nice sound to it. "Uhh… No, it's alright. Mia is pretty." I said and she came the rest of the way to pull me into a hug. I tried to hug back, really I did but my arms felt like Jell-O at that moment and I had no control over them. She eventually pulled back and put her hands on my upper arms assessing my appearance. "Mia you are absolutely beautiful." She said with a note of pride in her voice. I could see silent tears streaming down her face. I suppose I should also have been crying at a moment like this, ya know meeting my biological mother after 18 years. Even so, the name Zabini was still screaming in my head which made me nervous and a tad angry rather than emotional."Um, thank you. You are as well." I told her and she really was. She gave me a sweet smile."Thank you my darling. I would like you to meet you brother. Blaise?"

Blaise Zabini slowly stood up and walked over to his mother and me. Upon closer inspection I saw he had a lip ring and was wearing mostly black. His shirt has the band name 'Cauldron on Fire' across the front with a picture of a cauldron with flames shooting out of it.  
I didn't really know this guy from Hogwarts much. Usually just saw him with the ferret so my mind told my body to get away. And so I involuntarily took a step backward as he approached. He stopped in his tracks and gave me a sad smile while putting his hands in his pockets. Everyone else just looked at me with a questioning gaze on their faces.

"Hi Granger…" Blaise finally spoke up while looking down at the ground.  
"Zabini." I gave him a nod and didn't make any attempt to take a step closer.  
My mum looked back and forth between us, "You two know each other then?"  
"Yeah, sort of." I replied looking at Blaise who was still focused on the floor.


	3. SPARE ME THE DETAILS

After a few more tense minutes my mum and dad ushered everyone back to the table to eat. My stomach was not too accepting of food yet again so I just nibbled on some toast. 'This silence is killing me!' I thought I was going to die if no one spoke up."So Violet, where do you and Blaise live?" Thank you Dad thank you! Now the infernal buzzing and screaming in my head will quiet down."We live in Wiltshire, England, not far from Nott Manor." She responded. I gave a snort at the mention of Malfoy's name and received some puzzled looks and one seemingly guilty?"Hermione is something wrong?" Mum asked me.

"Nope." I replied looking straight at Blaise with my face set in stone. He caught my eye and then quickly looked down at his plate. He seemed uncomfortable throughout the rest of brunch and only spoke when asked a direct question. I noticed that he wasn't eating much either, just moving his food around with his fork. Blaise Zabini uncomfortable. Interesting. "So, Mia. Have you thought about our offer for you to stay with us the rest of the summer?" Mrs. Zabini excitedly asked. "Well, I haven't really discussed it with my parents yet." I said looking at mum and dad. I was definitely curious to see what Zabini Manor was like. I just hoped it was nothing like the Nott's, I didn't need any reminders of what happened to me this year."Oh, of course. I'm sorry. You take as much time as you need." She replied looking embarrassed. I smiled a little in response. She really was a nice woman; I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable. Blaise on the other hand could squirm in that seat as much as I could make him for all I cared. And I was about to do just that."So, Blaisssseee," I drew his name out to let him know things were going to go even more downhill for him now. He looked up from his plate shocked that I had addressed him personally and used his first name. I saw his eyes go wide at my next question."Got any friends at Hogwarts I might know?" I asked in a sickly sweet voice. Merlin I loved to watch his squirm. I didn't know if I was proud of myself because he was the enemy or because I was one upping my "brother." Before he could open his mouth to speak his mother spoke for him.

"Oh Blaise has a few delightful friends that come to the manor often. Theo nott is such a wonderful young man, so polite and kind. He is always helping me whenever I need it. His family has always been close friends of ours so we dine with them often. Then there's this pleasant girl Pansy Parkinson. Such a sweetheart. I am hoping one day my dear Blaise will finally ask her on a date." Violet finished with a wink at her son. Blaise put his head in his hands and groaned. "Mother, I thought we have been over this, Pansy is just a friend and I am not attracted to her at all, she looks like a pug." I had been taking a sip of my orange juice while I watched this spectacle and choked on it. I started laughing at the mention of Parkinson looking like a pug. It was too true. At least that's one thing we agreed on. "Hermione are you ok?" My dad sounded worried as he patted my back. I nodded my head while coughing and then laughed again."Mum, Dad may I speak to you in the other room please." I addressed them."Um, sure sweetheart. Violet, Blaise please help yourselves, there is lots more food. We will be right back." Mum told them. When we were in the living room I cast a Muffliato charm around it. My parents took a seat on the couch and I stood in front of them."What is it Pumpkin?" Dad questioned me."Well, don't freak out ok. I think I want to go to Zabini Manor for the rest of the summer." I said in a rush. I could see their faces fall, then bounce back for fear of making me feel guilty. They didn't need to worry, I already felt guilty enough as is."If… if you're sure that's what you want to do Mione." Mum eventually got out."I am. I just want to see what it's like. It kind of feels like an adventure you know. Like a vacation of sorts, something new to experience. And I can always come home if I don't like it.""Well, alright then. But you come back here the first sign of something you don't like you hear?" Dad told me in an authoritative voice.I hugged them both when they stood up from the couch and murmured an "I promise" to eventually broke apart and headed for the kitchen again while I took off the spell. I told "mother" that I would be delighted to take up her offer of staying with them for the summer. She was ecstatic. She basically squealed in delight, thank goodness I never inherited the squeal, and hugged me tight. Blaise on the other hand looked like he was going to be sick. Ha ha, in your face, I could totally make your life a living hell until we go back to Hogwarts like your friends made mine for the past 7 years."When will you be coming to stay darling?" Mother asked me."Well, I figured if it's alright with everyone that I would go today. It wouldn't take long for me to pack, but I would prefer to floo over after dinner so I can spend a little more time with my parents." I told her looking sheepishly at my mum and dad hoping they weren't too upset I was leaving them already."That would be wonderful! Blaise sweetheart why don't you go help your sister pack right now so the Granger's and I can have a little adult chat and she will have more time tonight to spend with them instead of getting ready." Violet addressed her son and turned to me to give a bright smile.

Blaise and I tried to protest simultaneously, stating that I'm more than capable of packing my own trunk."Oh you two, go on Blaise, shoo, I would like to talk with Mia's parents for a bit." She ushered us out of the kitchen and towards the stairs. I looked to Blaise and saw him give me an apologetic smile; I just pushed past him and made my way up the stairs with him trailing behind. As soon as we got into my room I close the door and cast a Muffliato."Granger look I-" He started but I was not about to let him apologize that easily.  
"No, Zabini don't you dare say you're "Sorry". That doesn't even cut it when it comes to what you and you friends did to me." I rounded on him all guns ablaze."I didn't do anything! I never said one word to you!" He defended himself. I don't know if I liked uncomfortable or pleading Blaise Zabini better at that moment, it was fun to watch both though."No, but you watched. You stood there and egged them on with your laughter and praise. You and the rest of those cowardly Slytherins, too afraid to stand up for what was right. You didn't do anything; you just stood there and let me take it just like…"I finally came out of my memories and looked Blaise in the eye."What just like what?" He asked in a soft voice. I felt a tear trickle down my cheek and quickly brushed it away. I could not let him see me weak. I was a Gryffindor for Merlin's sake, hold it in Hermione. Don't let them break you.

"Nothing." I mumbled on my way over to my trunk. "Accio shampoo and conditioner." I pointed my wand to the bathroom."I'm sure we have shampoo and soap and that kind of stuff that you'd need at the manor." Blaise said."I want mine. It smells like coconut." I told him while stuffing the rest of my toiletries into my trunk. "You can sit or wait outside; I don't need help with this." I motioned towards the chair at my desk in the corner of the room and then the door. He started to walk over to my desk but then stopped and took in my room."You like Green Day? And the Weird Sisters?" He asked in amazement."Yeah. Not many people know so keep your mouth shut. I have a bookworm reputation to uphold."I walked around the room levitating everything and anything I thought I might need for a month as well as my Hogwarts books and uniforms. I even stuffed my pillow in there. Last but not least was my stuffed dragon I had gotten when I was little. Dad bought it for me when I was about 5. It was our father daughter day out and he ended up taking me to Harrods. Not really a good idea when you have a cranky 5 year old on your hands.I wouldn't leave that store without this dragon I had spotted when we were walking through the toy department. A little kicking and screaming later and daddy bought me my favorite stuffed animal ever. I know it sounds lame but I never go anywhere with out him, well long trips I mean. I bring him to Hogwarts, when I go to the Burrow, vacations; I even put him in my purse when we were on the run all last year. Just knowing I had him gave me some level of comfort."Do you're friends know?" He asked me still gazing around my room at the many posters I had hanging on my walls."No. I don't think they would approve of my "other side." I tried to explain, my face contorting into a frown. Why was I telling him all this? Before I could find the answer he interrupted my thoughts."What do you mean by your "other side," and why don't you think they would approve, I mean its Potter and Weasel. Aren't they like the most understanding people in the world?"

Before I could answer him we heard "Blaise, darling it's time for us to get going."I walked over to my bedroom door, took down the Muffliato and headed for the stairs. Before I reached the top step I felt a hand on my arm and spun around."Hermione… I…I know you don't want to hear it, but I really am sorry. You were right, I was a coward. I don't have many friends and I didn't want to lose the ones that accepted me so I just played along. But I swear, that's not who I am anymore. The war changed a lot, for everyone." He pulled me into a hug and whispered "I'll see you tonight Mia." Then he walked past me and down the took a minute for my shock to wear off. I slowly made my way downstairs and into the waiting arms of "mother.""We'll see you tonight darling. Just remember say "Zabini Manor" and that's it. Easy enough, yes?" She said holding me at arms length now. I nodded and gave a slight smile."Ok, well it was an absolute honor to meet you all. Jean we will definitely need to have a girls shopping day soon. The 3 of us could get a bite to eat at this lovely little café I know in Diagon Alley and then we can go wild picking out new clothes for Mia." Hmm. Mrs. Zabini didn't have such a bad idea there. Getting to spend the day with my 2 mothers, eating what I would assume to be delicious food, and getting a whole new wardrobe. The idea already had me smiling."Yes, that would be splendid, I can't wait. Just send me an owl whenever you have a free day. It was a pleasure meeting you and your son as well, thank you so much for coming." Mum was also smiling; I think she liked the idea that she would be seeing me more often than she thought before I left for school. She then gave Mrs. Zabini ahug and told her any time she needed a friend to talk to she was there.

"It was great meeting you Violet and you have a wonderful son." Dad said reaching out to shake her hand. "It was great meeting you Blaise, I'm sure I'll see you again, take care of yourself." He now reached out and shook Blaise's hand."I will. It was a pleasure meeting you Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Thank you for brunch." He shook mums hand after dad let Zabini's then took their leave through the floo. After cleaning up and putting the food away I went to my room to take a nap and think about today's happenings. In less than 6 hours I would be leaving my room, my house and my parents until the holidays. "Look at it as an adventure Hermione; a chance to do something new, to find out who you really are. You've been fighting Voldemort and his cronies since first year, this cant be any worse than everything you've been though." I voiced out loud trying to calm myself down. I went over to my trunk and took my dragon out, curled up on my bed and drifted off to sleep."Hermione darling, dinner in 10 minutes." I bolted upright out of bed once I heard my mum's voice. I had sweat on my forehead and tears running down my face. "I'll be down soon Mum, just going to shower first." I yelled out my bedroom door. I took a quick shower and used spells to dry and dress myself. Then I bounded down the stairs to the kitchen."Mmm, eggplant parm. You hardly ever make eggplant parm." I said to my mum as my mouth was salivating."Well, I had your father go get the ingredients while you were resting. I thought it might be a nice send off dinner for you." Mum said as she moved the dish onto the table."Thanks guys, but you know I will be seeing you whenever I, or you want. All you have to do is floo." I told them while taking a big helping of eggplant. I love eggplant parm. Aside from my dragon, if I could have anything if I was stranded on a deserted island it would be this. There would already be coconuts so I could make my own shampoo. And now with my basically see through complexion I would need about a gallon of sunscreen. Ok, I would never be able to survive on an island, let's just forget I dinner I helped mum clean up. We then spent the remaining time with dad out in the living room looking through photo albums, picking out some pictures for me to take to show "mother" and Blaise. Even though I looked different I assumed she would have liked to see how I grew five minutes to 7 I took a good last look around my room. After all I wouldn't be seeing it for the next 5 months. I then levitated my truck and Crookshankes cage downstairs and sent Billie Joe off to Zabini Manor with a note saying I would be arriving at 7. I shrunk his cage and placed it in my purse.

"Bye mum, bye dad." I said as I hugged them in front of the fireplace."I love you guys and I'll see you soon." I smiled and got many kisses, "we love you"s and "you come back whenever you want to"s before I stepped into the fireplace with all of my luggage. With one last look and smile at my parents I shouted "ZABINI MANOR", threw down the floo powder and was gone in a flash of green flames."Mother, I thought we have been over this, Pansy is just a friend and I am not attracted to her at all, she looks like a pug." 


	4. WTF

I gracefully fell out of a fireplace and onto my face. "Mia!" I heard mother cry and then she was by my side helping me off the ground. I heard a chuckle and turned to see Blaise leaning against a doorframe smiling at my entrance."I'm ok, I'm ok, no need to fuss." I assured mother while wiping soot off my clothes. When I straightened up I looked around the room. Well, it wasn't a room; it was more like a parlor. 'Geez, these people seem to be as rich as the Malfoy's, wait I'm one of these people so I'M AS RICH AS THE MALFOY'S!' I started screaming in my head. Yeah ok so it's nice to have money, so sue me. My parents are both dentists so it's not like we didn't have money, but this was like Buckingham Palace compared to my house!"Blaise" I nodded my head towards my brother. Wow, my brother. I always wanted siblings when I was little, now I know that my parents couldn't have children to begin with. Anyways, when I met the Weasley's it was like I had all the siblings I would ever need. Blaise's smile grew at the sound of me saying his first name instead of uttering a disdainful "Zabini.""Welcome to Zabini Manor Mia. Come on, I'll show you around." Blaise said. He then flicked his wand and my trunk and Crookshanks were floating behind him."Yes, yes now you go get all settled in darling. I'll be up in a little while to check on you and say goodnight." Mother then pulled me into a tight embrace and whispered in a choked voice, "I'm so happy to have you back my Mia; I have missed you every day."She then led me out of the parlor and I moved to where Blaise was waiting while she left. I was now standing in a grand entrance. There was a gigantic crystal chandelier hanging above and below my feet was an intricate mosaic in the shape of a Z. The double front door was to my left and a grand staircase was to my right.

"Bloody hell." My words came out in a hushed whisper. Unfortunately it wasn't as hushed as I thought."Wow! The bookworm swears! Who would have thought?" I heard Blaise laugh after his oh so funny response… yawn.I focused my attention on him and punched him lightly on the arm, "Yeah yeah. Bugger offt.""Alright, come on. I have a lot to show you before dinner." I followed Blaise and my luggage up the stairs to the middle landing and then the stairs to the left."Huh, this staircase reminds me of Beauty and the Beast. Tell me, do you have a West Wing too?" I asked chuckling to myself."Actually, yes we do. That is where our bedrooms are. Mother's is on the east side. What's Beauty and the Beast?" Blaise asked. I couldn't help but laugh at his confused face when he turned around to look at me."Nevermind, it's a muggle movie." I responded still laughing."Oh." Came his response and he started walking passed many paintings and moving portraits as we moved down the long hallway. I assumed they were relatives or something. Some looked at me with confused expressions and I felt like sticking my tongue out at them. Blaise stopped and pointed to a tall dark wood double door with gold knobs.

"This is your room. Go ahead, take a look." I took a deep breath and turned the handles, opening both of the doors inward. "Everything is white." I said as I stared at the room. Every detail from the carpet to the drapes hanging over the bed canopy was the same shade of white. It looked like a hospital room. If they thought I was staying in here then they were crazy. "That's because the rooms in the manor change according to whomever they belong to. Once you set foot inside it will transform before your eyes." Blaise told me with a smile.

"Wow that's brilliant!" I couldn't help but yell. He laughed at my reaction and then I closed my eyes and took my first step onto the carpet. When I took my second step inside the room I noticed my foot came down on something hard. I finally opened my eyes and noticed there no longer was a white carpet beneath my feet. It had transformed into a dark hardwood floor. I shifted my gaze upwards and finally noticed how large the room really was.

"This room is huge!" I exclaimed and heard Blaise laugh again from behind me. I took another few steps inside. "Everything else is still white." I said with a pout in my voice. Was I really that boring and bland that my room thought I should live in an institution?"Oh yeah I forgot, that's because you need to touch everything in order for it to change. You see, you stepped on the floor so that changed, but everything else needs contact or it will stay white."

Blaise explained to me. Well thanks bro that was a valuable piece of info you left out.I turned back to the entrance and put my palm on the wall. I was amazed as color seemingly seeped out of my hand and spread onto the wall. Every wall was now a dark purple, well the room was actually more of a circular shape so it didn't have designated "walls."

This was awesome; I went around touching everything I could get my hands on. There were 2 dressers, a vanity, a sitting area with 2 chairs and a table by a fireplace, a four poster bed and a desk and chair that were now all a dark wood color to match the floor. The cushions on the chairs turned into a lighter purple than the walls and the pillows turned black. The canopy around my bed was now that lighter purple to match the chair cushions as was my comforter. The bed pillows also turned black and some light purple for contrast. By the time I was done having my fun I was exhausted so I flopped onto my bed looking up at the canopy.. 'Wow, interior decorators must be wiped out when they get done with a job, that was nuts!' I thought to shit, Blaise has been waiting for me this whole time! As if he heard my thoughts there was a body all of a sudden jumping onto my bed and lying next to me. I laughed at his playfulness.

"Geez Mi, I thought I would be waiting all night for you to be finished." He yawned out. Why was he yawning, he didn't even do anything."Yeah, sorry about that. I couldn't help myself." I said in apology."Yeah I know what you mean. You can also change everything again if you're in a different mood. Just think about what you want and touch something." Blaise told me.  
"Ok." I felt my eyes flutter closed."So, what's with all of the dark colors and listening to bands like Green Day? Isn't Hermione Granger supposed to be the happy, cheerful, full of life 1/3rd of the Golden Trio? Shouldn't you be listening to some girl crazy boy band or something? " He asked. Ok, valid question, no need to get mad Hermione. I still reached back and grabbed a pillow to hit him in the face anyway. A muffled "oomph" came from him and I smiled in response.

"Well, like you said back at my house. The war changed a lot. I'm still me, the Gryffindor bookworm. I'm just, I don't know, different. And how do you know about Green Day anyway? They're a muggle band." I said."Yeah I can see how you would think that, but actually they're a group of wizards." He said and was quiet for a few minutes while just lied there in silence staring up at the ceiling. Green Day was a group of wizards, wicked!"Oh crap! Billie Joe! Did you see my owl any time tonight before I came?" I totally forgot about my poor owl, he was probably flying around outside or looking for me back at my house."Yeah don't worry, we sent him to our owlery to get some food and rest. The grounds keeper will take care of him. His name is Simon. He's good with animals." Blaise reassured me. "So, you didn't name your owl after Billie Joe Armstrong of Green Day did you?""Um, yeah I did." I said a tad embarrassed. "That's neat. I have a brown owl, his name is Achilles.""Nice name." I told him.

"Kids? Oh, there you two are. Now who belongs to this big ball of orange fur?" Mother came into my room carrying Crookshanks and laughing a bit. I guess Blaise must have let him out to roam around the house while I was taking up my new profession of interior decorating. We both leaned up on our elbows so we could see better."Oh, yeah he's mine. His name is Crookshanks. Likes to explore, eat extendable ears and so forth." "What's an extendable ear?" Blaise questioned."Oh um nothing, just a product from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes." I said to their puzzled faces. Mother put Crookshanks down and came to stand in front of us.  
"Well Blaise, I think it is time for you to retire to your room. Mia has had a very long and… interesting day I'm sure and would probably like to rest.""I guess you're right. Goodnight, see you in the morning. Goodnight Mother." Blaise stood up and gave his mum a kiss on the cheek leaving us alone."Goodnight my darling. I hope everything is to your liking. Your en suite I'm sure has everything you could ever need. There are also some pajamas and a robe in there in case you don't feel like unpacking your trunk tonight. I will make sure Simon feeds and takes care of Crookshanks for you while you get settled in." I got off the bed to give her a hug which she quickly returned."Yes, um…thank you, everything has been wonderful so far." I told her and got a smile in then placed her hand on my cheek and said "I love you my Mia." Then she left my room and quietly closed the , pjs. Do I want to fight with everything in my trunk tonight just to get a pair of shorts and t-shirt? Nope. I walked to one of the other 2 doors in my room. Yes score. Bathroom. "This room is all white also. I wonder…" I say as I step inside. "YES!" I exclaim. The floor suddenly turned to white and black checkerboard tiles. Wow, biggest bathroom I have ever seen, well except for Moaning Myrtle's. Stand up shower that appears to fit 5. Tub also appears to fit that many. Sink with a long countertop for all my crap and a nice looking toilet. I went over to touch the top of the toilet and watched as it turned black. "Wicked." Next I went for the walls and they turned the same purple as my bedroom. The counter also turned black when I touched it along with the tub. The knobs and hardware on everything turned silver.

"I love magic." I smiled to myself. After washing my face, brushing my teeth and getting changed into a rather skimpy nightgown I headed back into my bedroom after muttering "Lumos" and putting out the candles in the bathroom. Why can't the wizarding world just install electricity? It would be so much easier."What on earth was that woman thinking giving her daughter something like this to wear to bed? It barely coves my ass." I angrily mumbled to myself. Honestly, why would she think I'd want to wear a silk nighty that hits right at the top of my thigh and shows more cleavage than I ever knew I had, even in this new body! It's not like I'm trying to seduce someone, I'm sleeping alone!"Ugh, whatever." I extinguished the candles around my bed and settled into the fluffy comforters and pillows of my new queen sized bed."Nox" I whispered and my wand went out. Welcome to your new life as a Zabini. And I finally fell into a deep sleep.

**Three Weeks Later**  
Knock knock knock.  
"mmmmm" Is someone trying to kill me.  
Knock knock knock.  
"What?" I mumbled into my pillow.  
I heard the door creek open a bit but didn't hear any footsteps.  
"What the bloody hell!?" I tried to cover my eyes from the sudden blast of sunlight pouring into my bedroom. Merlin, someone really is trying to kill me! Or at least blind me."I'm so sorry Miss. I was told to come wake you up and help you get ready for your outing today." Minnie said. Minnie was Mother's and my ladies maid. Surprisingly for an old pureblood family they didn't have house elves. I was extremely grateful I wouldn't have to pound into their heads my ideas for S.P.E.W. We had Minnie to take care of Mother and me. She was in her late 20's I assumed, sweet as can be and became my friend pretty quickly within a day or two after my was the butler. He pretty much answered the door, brought us tea when we were too lazy to get it ourselves and received and handed off the letters from owls. He was just like a grandpa. I'll admit at first I didn't like be told to keep my feet off the furniture, but after a while he had a spot in my heart. Mainly because he caught me in the kitchens around midnight my 3rd night here eating some chocolate chip cookies and milk. At first he was shocked until I made him try some, then he was hooked. Now we meet every so often at midnight to share our also attends to Blaise when he needs help with something. He usually doesn't though so that gives Gracy a lot of time to rest, which is good considering he is probably around 75- 80 years old. Simon the grounds keeper is a nice man. Pretty quiet so I don't really know anything about him. He takes great care of my animals though so I'm thankful. Lars is our chef. He. Is. Awesome. Apart from the name he is like the coolest person ever. He has let me help him in the kitchens and has taught me how to make many different dishes, mainly desserts since I am a chocoholic and sweet freak. When I first met him we had a great conversation:"Hello Miss Mia, I am Lars." I think my head must have been spinning. Did he just say Lars? All my mind could latch onto was the scene in the movie 'Heavyweights' when the new camp councilor introduces himself to the campers. And so of course I had to be a smart ass and ask the question."Lars? What kind of name is that? Where are you from?" Ahh I love that movie. I was smiling inside and laughing so much."Far Away." Came his serious reply. Oh my holy hell. I could not believe that just happened. My mouth dropped open and he looked at me puzzled and tilted his head to the side. He was probably contemplating my sanity.  
Well, after that little introduction I can definitely say he became my favorite person. Not just because my favorite character in Heavyweights was Lars, but it did also had a lot of maids and some assistant cooks that Mother told me came in when the manor needed cleaning or a big party needed preparation for. I had yet to meet any of them. Anyway back to present day.  
"Oh Merlin that's right! I'm going to see Mum and get a whole new wardrobe today!" I was jumping for joy on my bed while Minnie just stood there laughing at me."Yes and if you don't get down from there and get ready you are going to be late." She scolded me while trying to collect my bed sheets for the wash. I hopped onto the floor and looked at the clock. 8:30. Merlin it's early! I know one thing that I can do that will lift my spirits even higher on this early morning."Where are you going, you need to get ready!" Minnie yelled at me when I was almost out the door.I turned around and with a mischievous gleam in my eyes I said "It's 8:30 am on a Thursday during school holiday.

I'm going to go wake up Blaise!" I was now tiptoeing into the hallway and could hear Minnie's giggle behind that first night I spent in the manor when Blaise and I just laid on my bed, eyes fixed on the ceiling, I have really grown to love him. He's a pretty awesome brother. He was used to me treating him like the brother I never had by now. Examples… screaming at each other when one of us took the last pastry, tripping each other through out the day, he even turned my hair blue a couple days ago because I wouldn't give him back a book he was reading. What? I wanted to read it too, so I did and survived with my blue hair until I returned his precious book.I finally got to Blaise's bedroom door which was about 50 feet down the hall from mine across the way. I slowly turned the doorknob, hmm after this he is definitely going to need to lock his door at night. Silently making my way across his carpet I made it to his bed. I jumped up and started shouting "FIRE FIRE FIRE" over and over until he sat up grabbed his wand and I heard:  
"Aguamenti!" And then I was drenched. Serves me right I guess but the horrified look on his face while he shot water everywhere was totally worth it.I fell on the bed and broke into a fit of laughter. "Oh my Merlin, you should have seen your face!""You are going to pay for that!" Blaise then proceeded to chase me out of the room and down the hall. Thank goodness I had a head start and was smart enough to lock my door when I got Bang Bang "HERMIONE, YOU GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" He yelled. Oh no, I'm only called by Hermione in this house when someone's really pissed at me. Ehh… whatev."Oh, I'm terribly sorry dear brother but I need to get ready to go on an outing with Mother." Smiling widely I padded over to my en suite to get ready for the I was done with my shower I dried myself with my wand and picked out a dark green dress with a boat neck and no sleeves. It hugged my waist and was a tad snug across my chest. Thankfully we were going shopping today to get clothes for my new body; I've had to stretch my wardrobe for the past 3 weeks. It had a full skirt that stopped mid thigh because of my "growth spurt". And the best part? It had pockets! I love pockets on a dress for some reason. I paired it with a pair of emerald earrings my parents had given to me for my 16th birthday. A pair of green and white striped wedge sandals and I was good to go.

Making sure no one was out in the hall waiting to ambush me I cautiously made my way to the dining room."Good morning Mother." I kissed her on the cheek and took a seat opposite Blaise."Good morning sweetheart, you look nice. I owled your Mum last night, we are meeting outside of the Leaky Cauldron at 10, shopping for a bit, grabbing a bite to eat and shopping some more." She said."Wonderful. Oh Blaise, you're up early. I wasn't expecting to see you till we got back." I smiled as I piled my plate with watermelon and other fruits."Hmm, well if someone didn't think it was necessary to tell me my room was engulfed in flames then I'm sure you wouldn't have." He said shooting a glare my way. I just smiled in response and ignored the questioning gaze my mother was giving the two of us."So Blaise dear what are your plans for today?" Mother asked him after taking a sip of her tea. Blaise swallowed his mouthful of bacon before answering. Thank Merlin some men have manners. Ronald always talked with his mouth full spitting food everywhere, it was disgusting."I'm going over to Theo's this afternoon. He got a new broom so we figured we would play a round of quidditch." Ugh, Nott. It still bothered me that my brother was best friends with the ferret. Luckily Blaise hadn't subjected me to him yet, everyone was still in the dark about who I was. I was still adjusting to life at the manor and my new family and didn't have the guts to tell people yet. "Oh, that sounds like fun dear. Why don't you invite Theo for dinner tonight, it's high time he and your sister met don't you think?" Oh no Mother please nooooo!I shot a warning and pleading look to Blaise. "Um I don't know Mum, maybe another night." He said, thank you Blaise you saved the day!"Well alright sweetheart. Oh Mia, we need to run. Blaise you behave today, I don't fancy a trip to St. Mungo's. Alright?""Yes Mum. Have fun you two." There was something in his eye that didn't look quite right.


	5. Dinner with the devil and Hiis FAMILY

After a day of shopping with my 2 mums I was beat. We met outside the Leaky Cauldron at 10 and I ran to give my Mum a big hug while she shouted "Hermione!" I missed her and Dad so much. Mother hugged her as well and we all set off for our shopping spree. We stopped in numerous clothing, shoe and jewelry stores. I must have tried on a thousand different outfits while they just chattered away happily outside of the changing 1 we took a break and had lunch at a café Mother knew the owners of. It was a small French place called 'Le Petit Paris'. The food was delicious as I had thought it would be. After that we continued to raid all the boutiques and I had to put a cushioning charm on my wedges because my feet were screaming at me. 'What the hell was I thinking wearing these when going out with 2 obvious shopaholics?'

I pulled the women into Flourish and Blotts after we were done enhancing my wardrobe. They said I was taking too long so they took all our bags outside and told me to meet them at Florean Fortescue's for an ice cream when I was done. I mumbled an "ok" as I perused the shelves of my old friends. Still a bookworm at heart, nothing will ever change that.

After probably an hour or two I finally picked out 4 books and headed up to the register. After waiting behind 2 women it was my turn to pay.  
"Hello, did you find everything you were looking for miss?" The handsome, tall, dark haired, blue eyed sales clerk asked me. Ok, must not drool, must not drool. Damn he's gorgeous!  
"Miss?" He asked again breaking me from my reverie.  
"Oh um yes. I obviously can't take the whole store so I just picked these for now." Ha ha yeah my attempt at a cute little joke didn't turn out too well. Maybe I should owl Fleur and ask her for some flirting tips. Ugh, which reminds me, I still need to tell my friends about the new me.  
He laughed. He laughed? "Yeah, I know what you mean. Every time a new stock comes in I'm always the first to look through it to see if there's something new I can read." Wow, there are nice, cute, smart guys out there. Who knew? Well, except for Blaise of course, I caught him one night reading one of my books I brought from home. 'Gone with the Wind'. To say the least, I was SHOCKED, but I was glad he was reading a classic so I let him be.  
I smiled at him and paid. "I hope to see you in here again soon, Miss…?"  
"Zabini. Mia Zabini." I gave him another smile and turned to leave.

"I'm Liam by the way." He called out to me as I was halfway through the door. I turned around and chuckled before I left.  
I bounced over to the ice cream parlor and ordered for the 3 of us. While I was waiting for our orders I was thinking about a certain blued eyed, dark haired guy. Maybe I should go back in there and give him my number. 'Uh hello stupid. Knock knock knock. Anyone home? You're in the magical world; he probably doesn't even know what a phone is.' Oh yeah whoops. Oh well, he knows my name, if he wants to find me he can.  
I had a dazed look on my face while eating my strawberries and cream. Mum kept asking about the manor and my experiences the past 3 weeks, also why I looked like I was in lala land.

"Enough with the third degree Mum, I'm just happy. I'm with 2 of the most important women in my life right now." It wasn't a lie, but my mind kept straying back to the bookstore. After we said our goodbyes outside of the leaky cauldron Mother and I decided to floo home instead of apparate because we had so many bags. I followed after her and actually managed to step out of the fireplace instead of tumble. "I'm going to bring all of this up to my room and put it away before they get even more wrinkled." I told her, then kissed her on the cheek and thanked her for a wonderful day. I levitated all the bags behind me and headed up the stairs towards my room. Ok, green is over here, pink there, yellow back there, red here, black there. Yes, yes ok I color coordinated my closet. My massive walk in closet is amazing and now houses anything I will ever need. My Mums made me get 6 party dresses, 3 cocktail and 3 formal. A zillion different shirts of all kinds. Skirts, pants, I hate shorts so I only bought pajama shorts, jackets etc. You name it, we bought it. I was about to take my shoes off when I heard my mother call me.

"Mia, would you please come down here." She sounded excited. Hmm, maybe I get a cake for surviving a day of shopping with those women.  
I grabbed my wand off my bed and shoved it into my pocket. When I reached the last step I called out "Mum?"  
"In the sitting room darling." Came her reply.  
I walked toward the sitting room doors and could hear Mother chatting away with someone. Then I heard Blaise laugh as well as a couple of other people. As I stepped into the room I froze. My eyes went wide and I couldn't move a muscle.

"Mia, I would like you to meet the Nott's. This is Jacob, Harmony, and their son Theo." My eyes flickered to each member of the Malfoy family while she introduced them. Then my eyes fell on Blaise. He had a triumphant smirk on his face and stood up and walked towards me.  
As my feet were still stuck to the ground he stood behind me and pushed me a little into the room while whispering so only I could hear "What is that term muggles use Sis? Oh yeah. Paybacks a bitch." I could feel my blood go cold and would not take another moved around me to go sit back down and looked into my eyes; a look of worry crossed his features."Mia, aren't you going to say hello?" Mother asked me but I still couldn't do a thing.I watched as THEO NOTT moved over to stand in front of me. He lifted my left hand to his lips and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Mia; you are even more beautiful than your mother let on." He then kissed my hand and looked up into my eyes and smiled.

Something inside me finally clicked and I wrenched my hand forcefully out of Theo's grip and gave him a look of loathing. Then within a second I had my wand out and pointed back and forth between the two Nott men. I took a few steps backwards to distance myself from the arrogant Slytherin."What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing?!" Mother yelled at me, scared that I was going to hex one of her "guests" at any second. I can't really blame her; no one ever explained to her what happened in the past between me and the Malfoy family.

I then turned my wand on Blaise. "You! How could you?! You know and… and you thought this would be fun? A joke?!" I was screaming now. The elder Nott's and my mother had put their glasses down and I could tell they were slowing stepping towards me while Theo was stepping back.  
"Mia, please I- I didn't think it would be that big of a deal. Just a little joke, like what you did this morning. I didn't think you would react like this. Please just lower your wand; it will all be alright I promise." Blaise was trying to play this off as no big deal? Hey "bro" you are sorely mistaken. Yes, you know my history with these people from Hogwarts, but you have no idea what went on during the war.

Blaise got up and walked towards me calmly while I finally lowered my wand. "Blaise I want a word with you. Now." I said as I stalked out of the room and into the dining room. I could hear his hurried footsteps behind me. When he was in the room I slammed the doors shut with a wave of my wand and cast a Muffliato so no one would hear our argument. Then I rounded on him.

"What the HELL were you thinking? You know I hate Nott, and his father. Why on earth would you do this too me?!"  
"Mia calm down it was only to get you back for this morning. I'm sorry; I didn't think it would make you this upset. Surely you can survive a night with them right? Where's all that Gryffindor courage?"

"Why haven't you told him yet? They obviously don't know who I am, or was." I asked.  
"I- I didn't know if you wanted anyone to know…yet. I mean it's your choice to tell people I guess."  
"Were you there Blaise?" I said as I turned around and ran my hand along the smooth wood of the dining room table.  
"What do you mean? Was I where?" He asked me.  
"At the battle. You weren't there right? You left through the room of requirement didn't you?" I knew he had, I saw him leave through the tunnel to the Hogs Head with the rest of the Slytherins. "No, I wasn't there." His voice sounded ashamed.  
"You have no idea what it was like Blaise. To watch the Death Eaters kill people I loved. You have no idea what I went through this past year along side Harry and Ron. You don't know anything about me." I whispered the last sentence to him while taking the charm off the room and walking towards the doors.

He grabbed my arm as I passed him and spun me around so we were face to face. "Then tell me, make me understand." He pleaded with me and I could tell by the look in his eyes that he was truly sorry for upsetting me.  
I removed my arm from his grasp and placed my hand on his cheek. I looked into his eyes and said "No." I then turned around and walked out the door leaving Blaise by himself.  
Mother was waiting for me in the entrance hall.  
"Mia, dear is everything ok? You had us worried back there."  
I took a few deep breaths and finally answered her.  
"Yes, I'm sorry about that. Could you please make my apologies to the Nott's? Tell Mrs. Nott it is lovely to see her again." I asked her. Blaise was right, where was my Gryffindor courage. Please don't let it fail me right tonight.

"Madame dinner is ready." Gracy appeared in the hall. Oh just lovely, I have to have dinner with the ex- Death Eater family.  
"Thank you Gracy." Mum said turning to let her company know it was time to dine.  
"Mum, I'll be in there in a few minutes; I'm just going to use the loo."  
"Alright dear." She disappeared into the sitting room while I turned to use the bathroom by the staircase. As soon as I was in I once again used a Muffliato, what a great spell. I let out a long scream and splashed my face with water. I stared at myself in the mirror trying to will myself to get through this night. "Come on Hermione, you can do this. They're just 1 stupid sex additected arrogant man and his father. You can do this." Fixing my hair and drying my face with my wand I walked out of the bathroom, straightened my back, held my head high and walked towards the dining room.

You really do hate me universe don't you!? I took my seat, the only seat left. Mother and Jacob had the heads of table; Harmony was to mum's left, Blaise to her right. Theo was to my left and straight across from Blaise. "Well everyone dig in." We started to serve ourselves; I was surprised to see that the Nott's didn't mind that they didn't have house elves running around at their feet serving them whatever they asked for. The food was delicious and I was maintaining my calm, but alas the silence had to be broken some time right?

Blaise mouthed "I'm sorry, Mum made us sit in these exact positions. I tried to sit where you are but she almost had a fit.""It's ok." I whispered back. Mrs. Nott saw our little conversation and decided now was a good time to break all the tension. "So, Mia, how do you like Zabini Manor my dear?" She asked in such a sweet welcoming voice I didn't have the heart to be mean to this woman. I wouldn't have anyway for she had a big hand in the downfall of Voldemort. I think she is the only reason her husband got out of an Azkaban sentence. "Oh, well I like it very much ma'am. It's been 3 weeks and feels like I've been here all my life, it feels like a real home. I'm enjoying spending time getting to know my family." I replied and received a few smiles from around the table.

"What kind of music do you like?" This question came from Theoo. I looked up from my plate and found he was staring hungrily at me. Eww, Nott get your eyes off me! I wish I could Imperio his ass and drop him in the pond out back, but I know I'd probably be sent to that hell hole.  
*cough* "Um, I like most anything, except country. The Beatles, The Weird Sisters, Rolling Stones, Linkin Park, Sum 41, Blink- 182, Green Day, Sinatra, and Blaise just got me into Cauldron on Fire. So I like a mix of stuff, classics to what's new today." I said all of this while looking at his nose; I didn't want to make direct eye contact again. I didn't like the way he was leering at me."Most of those sound like muggle bands." This came from Jacob and he had a hint of disdain when he said muggle. I whipped my head around to glare at him. "Yeah. So?" I asked in a hard didn't have a reply; he just picked his fork up and continued eating. I continued to glare at him. "Mi…" Blaise spoke under his breath. I turned my head back to look at my plate."Blaise tells us you go to Hogwarts. What house are you in?" asked. Before I could get out a reply Jacob opened his big mouth again. "Well Slytherin of course. Everywhere else is full of blood traitors and mudbloods." "Jacob!" My Mother and Mrs. Nott scolded him. Theo looked unsure of what to say or do and I saw Blaise stiffen beside me."What the hell is your problem? Is there a war still going on that I don't know about? Should I be out in the trenches fighting with Harry and Ron again?" I stood up from my chair and yelled at Jacob. My movement was so abrupt the chair clattered to the floor behind me.

I felt Blaise's hand on my arm and shook it off. I heard Theo(wait i mean) Nott whisper "Granger?" I pulled out my wand and pointed it at him.  
"Shut up Jackass!" As soon as I said this his face paled, if that's even possible with his complexion. Ha, yeah now you know it was me you were torturing all those years. Stupid prick. I turned my gaze back to Jacob. He shifted in his seat clearly a little uncomfortable. "Mia, maybe you should go up to your room and cool down. Blaise please take your sister upstairs." Mother said. "If you touch me Zabini I will use Ginny Weasley's bat bogey hex on you." I growled without taking my eyes off Theo and His Father. Luckily Blaise did not try to subdue me.

"Miss Zabini I meant no harm. I apologize if I offended you." He was very calm while choosing his words. That made me even more pissed off.  
"Oh yeah, you apologize… ha. I heard Mrs. Nott Fainted. "Hermione." Mother tried talking to me in a stricter voice, but I wasn't finished.  
"Was I really that bad? I was smart wasn't I? I could fight. But I wasn't good enough for people like you. I had to prove myself every step of the way. I was even better at school than your son, but I still wasn't good enough. According to you I was a mudblood. Someone that should be squashed beneath your shoes. But remember this, I won. The people that fought against that bastard and his followers won. The people that died, Dumbledore, Sirius, Fred, Remus, Tonks, they were my family and people like you took them from me. Look at me Jacob! Sure, you switched sides at the end, but what you and your family did to me and my friends, muggles, muggleborns and so called "blood traitors" in the years leading up to the final battle will never, I repeat never be forgotten." Once I finished my speech I left the room.

I heard footsteps behind me when reached the stairs. I stopped once I heard Nott's voice.  
"Hermione…" It was soft, pleading. It was the first time he had ever said my name and it shocked me so much I felt myself crumble to the ground and burst into a new wave on hysterical tears. Before I hit the ground I was engulfed by a pair of arms and pulled into Theo Nott's chest. I couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped my arms around him and let everything drain out of me. I needed comfort, from anyone at this point and he was the first one on the scene. I felt him pick me up and pull me onto his lap while he sat down on the first stair. He held me tighter and rocked me back and forth while letting my tears soak into his shirt. Every now and then I would hear him whisper "I'm so sorry Hermione", "Shh, it's ok, it will all be ok."

I don't know if I believed him. I just needed him to hold me in that moment. I continued my sobbing and heard footsteps enter the entrance hall."Blaise would you please have Theo bring Mia up to her room?" I heard my mother ask Blaise. She sounded both angry and devastated.  
I felt myself being lifted into the air and clung onto Theo tighter than I already was. Hell, I'm holding onto Theo sodding Nott Ya know I don't even care right now. I feel like if I let go, one I might be dropped on the floor, and two I might lose all of the strength I have left which isn't much.  
When I squeezed him tighter he whispered "Shh, it's alright I've got you, I'm not going anywhere."We eventually made it to my room and I felt Nott try to lay me down on the bed, I wouldn't let go. "Mi, come on you need rest and Theo needs to leave." Blaise tried prying my hands from the back of Nott's shirt. I just gripped him tighter and buried my head in his chest while shaking my head No. My tears were basically at a standstill now. They tried a couple more times but to no avail. I'm Wonder Woman, why don't they realize this. "Alright. I guess I'm staying then." I heard Nott say and felt his short chuckle vibrate through his chest."Fine. I want to talk to you anyway." I have never heard Blaise so angry before. I felt Nott flinch at the tone of my brother's voice. Oh boy, gotta stay awake for this one Hermione, you might get the chance to hear someone else scream at Nott tonight.

Nott slid out of his shoes and slowly climbed onto my bed all the while with me hanging onto him like a koala bear. He situated some pillows behind himself and sat me on his lap again. I felt Blaise fumble while taking my shoes off. The buckles on women's shoes are way too small for a man to maneuver; it was pretty funny watching him try to attempt this. Finally! He then brought the covers up around me and Nott. "I'm guna to go tell them what's going on. No funny businessy Nott I'll kill you." I once again felt him flinch when his best friend addressed him by his last name. I heard Blaise leave the room and felt Nott relax against the pillows a bit and let out a sigh. He brought one hand up to my head and started to comb his fingers through my hair. It was a soothing gesture and felt really nice, but I did not want to fall asleep before he got his verbal assault from my brother.


End file.
